Derek Lakes
Derek Lakes is a protagonist of the Shadow Falls series. He is a half Fae, who formerly had a romantic interest in Kylie Galen. He is in a relationship with Jenny Yates. Biography ''Born at Midnight'' Derek first appears at the beginning of Born at Midnight while on the bus to Shadow Falls Camp. He becomes infatuated with Kylie immediately, and befriends her. Things are going well until she finds out he has the power to influence emotions, which makes her doubt her own feelings for him. He then agrees to be just friends, but dismisses her over the next week. At the end of the novel, he uses his ability to communicate with animals to find out who is trying to shut down the camp after a lion was put into Kylie's bedroom. He later helps her defeat and arrest the Blood Brothers Gang. ''Awake at Dawn'' Things become gradually more difficult between Derek and Kylie, since she continuously rejects her feelings for him. Lucas' return from his mission for the FRU, and the new knowledge that he has been sending letters to Kylie while she said nothing about it, greatly hurts Derek. He realizes that Kylie has deep affection for him and he makes arrangements to leave the camp for and FRU mission before the end of the novel. ''Taken at Dusk'' In Taken at Dusk, After hearing about everything that happened while he was away, Derek returns to Shadow Falls Camp, with ex-girlfriend Ellie. In this book he isn't around much, but enough to show that he is still hurting. He later admits to Kylie that he had slept with Ellie in attempt to forget about her, and explains the true reason behind his leaving: he had been feelings extra emotional impact from her and it had begun to drive him insane. Near the end of the book, Derek gets severely injured while following Ellie, who is following a mysterious man stalking the camp. Kylie manages to heal him, but Ellie dies saving him. At the end of the story, Derek confesses his love to Kylie. ''Whispers at Moonrise'' In Whispers at Moonrise, Derek becomes more of a friend to Kylie. After his profession of love, his emotional connection to her becomes more bearable and he is more able to be around her. He helps with her ghost research on, Holiday's twin sister, Hannah Brandon. At the end of Whispers at Moonrise, he senses that Kylie has decided to leave Shadow Falls and rushes to say his goodbye. ''Chosen at Nightfall'' In Chosen at Nightfall, Derek tries to get close to and rekindle his relationship with Kylie again, she rebuffs his advances saying that he is no long interested in her and has long since moved on. He accepts this and their friendship is restored, he expresses an interest in the Chameleon, Jenny Yates effectively ending his interest in Kylie. At Holiday and Burnett's Wedding Derek and Jenny sit together. Reborn In Reborn, Derek is asked by Della to dig up any information on Della's deceased Uncle and Aunt due to his background in Private Investigation. He ends up finding a yearbook with Della's Uncle in it and Della and Derek spend money just to get it, towards the end of the novel he tells Della that her aunt really is dead and that her own father was suspect in her murder. It is noted that he and Jenny are starting to spend more time together. Eternal In Eternal, He is seen mostly with Jenny, however he is still working on the the Case of Della's missing uncle. He is last seen telling Della about her Father's arrest for her Uncle's Crime. Physical Appearance Derek is tall, and broad shouldered with messy sandy brown hair and green eyes that have flecks of gold in them. He is said to be the much kinder and hotter version of Trey Cannon by Kylie. Personality Derek is a kind-hearted individual. He is very caring, smart, and often protective of people he cares about. He seems to be very level headed and sees things and or situations for what they are. He has a natural talent of digging things up and computers in general. Powers and Abilities As a half Fae, Derek possesses these abilities. Note: Faes possess/develop individual powers. '' *Dreamscaping *Memory Erasure *Animal Communication Fears That the people he loves will always walk away like his dad walked away from his mom. Relationships Romantic Relationships 'Ellie Mason: Ellie was Derek's Vampire Ex-Girlfriend from before the start of the series. He reveals in'' Born at Midnight'' that she left him for a Werewolf . In Taken at Dusk, he brings Ellie back to camp with him, he reveals to Kylie that he ran into her in Pennsylvania and that he slept with her to forget about Kylie. When he was severely injured Ellie was killed by the mysterious person she was following and she saved him by going to Kylie. '''Kylie Galen: Kylie is Derek's former love interest. They meet for the first time in Born at Midnight, and connect instantly. They spend time with each other and grow closer, he is very curious with the Relationship Lucas and Kylie share because he can see the way they react towards each other and is shown to be a bit Jealous of him and was relieved that he left Camp. He helps Kylie when someone put a lion in her room. They later sneak into the Wild Animal Park to learn of who was messing with the animals, And helped fight The Blood Brothers. They kiss at the end of the novel. In Awake at Dawn, Things become gradually more difficult between Derek and Kylie, since she continuously rejects her feelings for him. He is seen to fear and is jealous of her attraction to Lucas, and is relieved that he wasn't in camp. The night of the Full Moon Derek comes to her cabin and confronts her on the letters Lucas has been sending to Kylie. She doesn't deny it, nor has she written him back and pleas that she never wanted to hurt him. He starts t avoid her and makes arrangements to go on an FRU mission. After hearing about everything that happened while he was away, Derek returns to Shadow Falls Camp, with ex-girlfriend Ellie. according to Ellie, he is hurting. He later admits to Kylie that he had slept with Ellie in attempt to forget her, and explains the true reason behind his leaving: he had been feelings extra emotional impact from her and it had begun to drive him insane. Near the end of the book, Derek gets severely injured while following Ellie, who is following a mysterious man stalking the camp. Kylie manages to heal him, but Ellie dies saving him. He later sits with Kylie and confesses his love for her, leaving her confused again. In Whispers at Moonrise, Derek is more of a friend to Kylie but also expresses his interest in getting back together but respects her wishes. His emotional connection is more bearable after his confession, Kylie turns to him to help her on her research for ghost, Much to Lucas' unhappiness. They discover that the spirit is Hannah Brandon, Holiday's twin sister, and that the killer is Collin Warren. He senses that Kylie is leaving and rushes over to say goodbye she waves to him as she leaves. In Chosen at Nightfall, After her break-up with Lucas Derek sees this as a possible chance to get back together with her. Kylie turns him down saying that she just wants to be friends and that they've both moved on. He still helps her with her Ghost Research,and meets Jenny Yates and starts falling for her. Ending his Romantic Interest in Kylie. Jenny Yates: Is Derek's Current Chameleon Love Interest. She first meets him when she helps Kylie leave the Chameleon Compound. She took an immediate interest but didn't say anything. Consequently after she runs from the Compound its Derek she turns to for help in getting close to Kylie (Since she always had shadows around her). She stays with him at his cabin while Kylie seeks clearance for Jenny to stay at Shadow Falls. Over the course of Reborn and Eternal they are shown to be getting closer. Although she is a bit jealous and insecure of Kylie because she thinks of herself as a substitute and that he liked Kylie more than Jenny due to their past relationship. Other Relationships 'Lucas Parker: 'Is his rival for the affection of Kylie Galen. Derek gets jealous when Lucas is around Kylie. They have a great dislike for each other, and if put in the same room often bicker and fight. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Faes Category:Hybrids Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:FRU agents Category:Supernatural